lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzin
Kuzin Anthony '''is the first grandchild of Kuzon and the son of Kuzten and Nala. He is a 3/4 Human 1/4 Saiyan hybrid. He is older brother of Kuzella. He is currently '''15. 'About' Kuzin is a . He is very into whatever he gets in. He can be obnoxious at times, and have attitude bursts, but he loves his family. Especially training. He loves reading and sleeping though, and playing his Xbox 361. Kuzin is trained by his father. He lives in the city with his mother and father. 'Appearance' Kuzin has spiky hair and is muscular. He usually wears a tight blue training outfit and boots. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kuzin was born on the Lookout on July 22, Age 1047. His mother, Nala was surrounded and helped by Kuro, Masa, and Helena (and strangely a Roshi X who claimed to be a descendant of Roshi). He came out of Nala and jumped around before Kuro picked him up. Kuzten held him and named him Kuzin and claimed he was the next Kuz in the family. Kuzon Jr. was also there. 'Birth of Sister' Kuzella Mae, his sister was born September 5th, 1049. Kuzin protects his sister and watches after her, even though she never talks, she relies on Kuzin. Kuzin likes to lift weights with his dad at the gym on weekdays. In 1052, many events such as Kochaku coming to destroy the universe (which failed) happened, and Kuzin and his mother/sister was sent to Other World during that time. 'Teenage years' By 1063, Kuzin had grown out of her childish antics and grew to respect people. He became more loyal and caring. He now does more to respect his sister and parents, as well as the rest of family. 'Spar with Slimula' March 18th 2014 On a warm March day in 1063, Kuzin was on the Lookout with his father and Kuzon just hanging around and visiting. Kuzon came out with a new huge barrel Kool-Aid, and got everyone (Ian's kids Jr. & Axel included) excited. He then dumped it out onto the Lookout. Kuzin got down and started licking it up and made remarks at everyone about them not being "manly" if they didn't, so they followed. Kuzella threw a fit because she was obsessed with Kool-Aid, and tore the Lookout off its foundation and dripped it all in her mouth. Kuzin said something to Slimula, which provoked him and they challenged each other to a fight. Slimula and Kuzin lined against each other, and started at each other. Slimula had superior speed of Kuzin, however. Kuzin used abrasive defensive techniques whereas Slimula used his speed (he is 8; Kuzin is 15) as an advantage, of skill. He knocked Kuzin off the Lookout with a large blast. Nathaniel was forming a spirit bomb and attacking Kuzin for some odd reason. Nathan threw the bomb down off the Lookout where Kuzin and Slim were fighting. The 2 fighters landed in the middle of Supreme City, and Slim smashed him into the ground, the sewers. Kuzin and Slim fought in the sewers, tearing off bars and beating each other and shoving their heads in the water. Kuzin then showed off Ascended Super Saiyan, which he achieved through light training with grandpa Kuzon. Though Slim was still too fast for him, Kuzin had superior strength. Slim went Super Saiyan 2 and beat down Kuzin. Kuzin got tired and transformed into an Ultra Super Saiyan, his form he only gotten once barely (never trained it). Slim was overpowering Kuzin avidly. Kuzin lacked speed and adequate fighting skills (he was never trained that well or often as Slimula, who was close to his father Nikad who always trained him). Kuzin put all of his USSJ power into a large Black Bolt attack, which he blew Slim through the ground with. Slimula unleashed a large attack, which destroyed a large part of the city. Ian Jr. who was watching, went ahead and destroyed the entire city. Kuzon Jr. came out from one of the office buildings quickly, as he was in the middle of filing tax papers. He was mad, and saw Nathan's spirit bomb about to further destroy it, and he stopped in front and tried holding the Bomb back. He demanded Ian Jr wish back the city as punishment. He took the Namekian Dragon Balls, and before he could tell him to wish it back, Kuzon IV, who was in Kuzon's arms at the scene, said the words. This surprised Kuzon and KJ. Ian then wished everyone back and it was back to normal, and they didn't remember what happened. Kuzin had him and Slimula teleported to the desert to finish the fight.Slim started beating Kuzin badly, while Kuzin used quick no-skill techniques. After some fighting, Kuzin was a very weak Super Saiyan, and so he went into the air, and put ALL of his power into one large ball attack, and shot it at Slim, which barely damaged him. Kuzin descended and fell to the ground, near-death (he used ALL of his power in one attack pretty much, nearly killing him but he wasn't trained enough to know better). Slim left, but forgot about him! Kuzin was laying in the desert baking in the sun dying. Slim returned and helped him back to the Lookout, where Kuzon and Kuzten talked him him. 'Training with Grandfather' After him and Slim's fight, Kuzon heard details, and knew he HAD to get training fast. Kuzon said Kuzin would live with him for a year and Kuzon would turn him into a different fighter. Slim (only 8) offered to train anyone else, and Kuzon quickly said Kuzten. Kuzten was confused. Slim then forced Kuzten into the HBTC where they began training, since Kuzten was lacking as well. 'Attacks & Techniques' *'Ki Blast', Kamehameha, Rapid Ki Blasters *'Black Bolt' - most people in the family have it. A large bolt of black lightning with enough electric to damage the person from inside out. *'Ki Dodgers' - small or large bars of Ki on the hand that can be solidized to block other attacks or hit. *'Shreads' - Kuzin makes super sharp discs (like Destructo Disks) on his hands and can travel quickly, and dig through ground and use them when hitting to badly damage opponent. *'Ki Absorption' - Kuzin can absorb an opponent's attack at close range and send it back twice the power by filling it with negative electrons. It is dangerous though therefore rarely used (it can destroy your body/skin). 'Transformations & Forms' *'Super Saiyan - '''Kuzin is able to achieve this but never uses it. *'Ascended Super Saiyan' - Kuzin uses this very commonly and is trained in it. *'Ultra Super Saiyan''' - he can achieve it but it doesn't last long, takes too much energy and is slow and bulky in the first place. He is working to achieve beyond it. Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Human Hybrid Category:Saiyan Hybrid